Tomboy
by Kandyskullz88
Summary: Everybody has secrets that they want to remain secret. Nana Alba is no exception. Then one summer when she moves to a new town with a new haircut and wardrobe, she decides to become Nathan Alba to hide from everything. But when she develops feelings for her new friend Husky, will she be able to keep everything a secret? Husky/Nana fanfic.


**Hey there everyone! So, I watched this amazing movie called 'Tomboy' and I instantly fell in love with it! As I was watching it for the third time in a row, I decided that I would try and put Nana in Mickaels situation. I know that Nana is usually the girly girl type of girl but I thought it would be interesting to switch it up a bit, and I wanted to try to write a fanfiction with multiple chapters. Anyways I really hope that you enjoy and please please PLEASE review! They are very helpful and I enjoy reading them! And by the way, you should check out Tomboy, it's an amazing movie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima, if I did Husky and Nana would be a couple ;)**

**Summary: Everybody has secrets they want to remain secret. Nana Alba is no exception. Then one summer when she moves to a new town with a new haircut and wardrobe, she decides to become Nathan Alba to hide from everything. But when she develops feelings for her new friend Husky, will she be able to keep everything a secret? Husky/Nana fanfic.**

**Tomboy**

My name is Nana Alba. We all have secrets, don't we? Some can be good, but some can be bad. How can I classify one of mine? I'm a ten year old girl, but I look and dress just like a boy. Don't get me wrong; I'm not gay, okay? There's a deeper darker secret behind that one but lets please not get into detail on that. I'm the new kid in town; my mom and I just moved to get away from a horrible town with horrible memories, especially to get away from my biological dad. My mom Isabelle met my soon to be step-dad: Brandon here in a town called Celosia and we decided to move in with him. When we first arrived, it seemed really empty and sheltered but once my mom and Brandon started putting everything in the house I decided to go exploring and really, it's not as bad as it seems. It's very . . . forest like once you go deep into the town. Then, I met my very first friend in Celosia.

"Hey! Are you new here?" A tan boy with straight, black hair and who looked like Brandon came up to me and asked.

"Umm . . . yeah, just got in not too long ago. Are you from around here?" I asked, trying not to sound like a total geek. And to my surprise, he started to laugh.

"You're a funny boy. Of course I'm from around here. Haven't you noticed that we are all dark complected and have black hair?" Boy. He called me a boy. It sounded right for some reason but should I tell him the truth? I just met him though so maybe I'll just go with it.

"Umm yeah, sorry. What's your name?"

"Cooro. What's yours?" After he asked, I hesitated for a brief moment.

"Na- . . . uh, Nathan. My name is Nathan." I stuck out my hand and he gladly took it. He suddenly gasped and slapped his forehead.

"Hey! You're not the only one that's different around here! There's a boy with silver hair and blue eyes named Husky, do you know him by any chance? He's my best friend." Cooro gave me a toothy grin. '_Really? I just said that I had just moved here; do you really think I would know anyone else around here'?_ I just smiled and shook my head.

"No. You and my soon to be step-father Brandon are the only people I know around here. Maybe I'll see him sometime today or tomorrow. I'll tell him that I know him from you. I gotta go so see ya later!" He smiled and waved and ran towards town. After I was sure that he was gone and no one was around I dropped my hand to my side and sighed.

'_Ugh. How long will I be able to pull off my 'Nathan' character before someone sees that I'm actually a girl?! I don't think I can do it, especially since it's summer. Everyone will be in a bikini or swim trunks; which one would I wear since I don't want to show that I'm a girl? It would take a lot of persuasion to get my mom to buy me swim trunks, and I would have to go . . . shirtless. I just don't know what to do; and I've already dug myself a hole by saying I'm a boy named Nathan. What do I do?' _I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even see the boy in front of me. My face collided with his back and we both tumbled to the dusty ground.

"Bleh! Gross! I got dirt in my mouth! Who the hell knocked me over?" I heard the boy I knocked over yell. I rolled off of his back and gasped, it was the boy with the silver hair and blue eyes . . . Husky. Great, what a fantastic first meeting. I might as well talk to him and try to make friends with him, I mean; he is best friends with Cooro.

"Ouch! Hey I'm really sorry that I ran into you, can you forgive me?" He turned over and glared at me and I was shocked to see that it wasn't a boy that I knocked over, but a girl. A very pretty girl with short silver hair and blue eyes. This couldn't be the boy that Cooro was talking about was it? Or maybe Husky had a twin sister that Cooro didn't tell me about?

"Oh! I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean to run into a girl!" I apologized as I stood up to help him up but to my surprise, he jumped on me and tackled me back to the ground. His hands were pinned on my shoulders and he was on top of me so I couldn't even move. He glared at me.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here but NOBODY calls me a girl, especially a girl like you!" I finally pushed him off of me and he hit the ground with a thud. I stood over top of him.

"I'm not a girl! I know who you are Husky, Cooro told me you weren't originally from around here either. I just moved in here today. I apologize that I mistook you for a girl." Once again I held out my hand to help him but he spit in my direction and leaped to his feet.

"I don't care who you are, just stay away from me!" Husky yelled and ran back toward the town. I sighed and decided that I might as well go back to my house and get settled in; it was getting close to dark anyway. When I finally reached the house I saw that mother and Brandon was cooking spaghetti. They spotted me and Brandon came over to greet me.

"Hey kiddo! You're just in time to help me set the table for dinner! How did your exploring go? Do you like the town?" He ruffled my hair and we both started to set the table.

"Yeah I like the town so far, I guess I could get used to it." He grinned at me.

"Did you make any new friends yet?" Brandon asked as he pulled out my mothers chair for her and she sat down. I took my own seat in between Brandon and my mother.

"Yeah, I met some boy named Cooro. He seemed really friendly but I also met his best friend Husky; he doesn't seem very nice at all, I even think we are sworn enemies now." I answered him while playing with my spaghetti.

"It will get better, I am sure tomorrow Husky will forget all about this little ordeal. Besides, shouldn't you be trying to find some friends that are girls like yourself Nana?" Brandon asked and I immediately got up.

"May I be excused? I don't feel very good so I'm going to go to bed." Without waiting for an answer, I went ahead and went to my room and locked the door behind me. I know what Brandon said shouldn't have offended me but I just couldn't help but think he was trying to make fun of me. I walked over to my mirror and stared at my reflection for a really long time. My short hair was a mess and there was a small bruise on my cheek from where I ran into Husky. I lifted my hand to my cheek and thought about how defensive he got when I called him a girl. _'Was he also a girl like me and was just hiding it?'_ I thought but then shook my head and quickly erased the thought from my mind, any other normal girl wouldn't dress or act like a boy so there was no way that Husky was a girl. I put both of my hands over my flat chest and sighed. I couldn't believe I started this whole "Nathan" mess, who knows what kinds of trouble this will get me into? Who knows if I will hurt anybody, or if anybody would hurt me? As these thoughts were entering my head, I saw _HIS _face flash in my mirror. Terrified, I jumped back at least three feet back and heavily exhaled when I realized I was only imagining it.

"That was scary . . . I think I just need some rest . . . tomorrow is going to be a long day . . ." I walked over to my bed, tucked myself in, and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't wait to see Cooro again tomorrow for he was the first friend I made, but I also have to face Husky and his short temper. I haven't even been in this town for a full day and I already met my worst enemy. "Maybe Brandon will be right . . . maybe Husky will forget about the whole thing by tomorrow and we can actually be friends . . ."

**And there's the end of chapter one! Sorry it's so short, I leave for band camp (my last one D'x) in the morning and I need to be going to sleep haha. Anyways, I'd like to give a little shout out to Ocean Wavez 3 for being my first reviewer ever! :D If you're reading this, thank you sooooooooo much for your reviews, they REALLY make my day! This fanfiction is for you! :D Haha, I hope everyone enjoyed and please tell me what you think so far, this is my very first multi-chapter fanfiction. If you really like it, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Peace out! :)**


End file.
